


The Wall

by still_lycoris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poor Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, everything seemed all right for Merlin after Arthur and Gwen's wedding ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall

At first, Merlin thought everything was fine.

He was so happy that Arthur and Gwen were married. The whole of Camelot seemed to glow with it. Everything was going the way it ought to.

Except that Merlin was so, so alone.

It crept up on him, somehow. He had known he was a little lonely, it was hardly news, he’d been lonely for a while. But he didn’t mind. He had Arthur and one day, everything would be perfect.

Only suddenly, he realised that it wasn’t. That somewhere, sometime, at some awful moment, a wall had grown up, a wall between him and everybody else. And there didn’t seem any way of breaking the wall down. Arthur didn’t seem to notice it was there because he had always accepted the wall between them. Gwaine tried to break it more than once and when Merlin got tired of seeing the hurt in his friends eyes, he just pushed him away more. It was easier to build the wall up higher than break it. 

Even if it meant lying alone at night and dwelling on what might have been, what could have been. Even if it meant a slow, haunting knowledge that maybe, just maybe, somewhere in his past, he had told one too many lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 12dayschristmas challenge


End file.
